


Sims!lock

by pocketsebastian



Series: Sims!lock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, Parentlock, accidental adoption, various relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketsebastian/pseuds/pocketsebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of events that happens in my Sims game...I have no other way to describe this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sims!lock

**Author's Note:**

> I have made quite a few families on my Sims game and...Well, it's Sims so lots of weird shit happens. Everything I write is completely true in that it happened on my game. This is also my first series/multi-chaptered thing so yeah

Alex smiled as he looked through the service options on his mobile. 999, for both firemen and police officers, repairman, babysitter (no problem there, neither he nor Hamish had kids), maid (not a problem, he and Hamish were pretty neat), and adoption services. He snorted and when to click the button on his phone, only to have his finger slip.

“Hi! Welcome to the Adoption Agency! We’ll send someone to your house right away!” a cheery voice sounded on the other line, and for the life of him, Alex couldn’t identify whether it was a recording or an actual person.

“Ah, no! No, that was a mistake, I don’t want--!” he started, but it was too late. The line had gone dead, and Alex was faced with a number of problems. One, he had nothing to take care of a child. Two, neither he nor Hamish were ready to be parents. Three, Hamish would be utterly and completely _pissed_ when he found out what happened.

A knock on the door sounded (Alex didn’t even stop to think about how they knew where he lived), and a woman came in with a basket, carrying a small baby boy. “His name is Matthew,” the woman said as she set the basket down on the floor. Alex looked from the basket to the woman.

“No, I didn’t want to adopt. I just—my finger slipped, okay?” But the woman wasn’t listening. She was out the door and climbing into her car. Alex was silent for a few moments before he sighed and scooped up the baby.

“Shit,” he muttered, before looking at Matthew. “You do not tell your father you heard me say that.” The baby just looked up at him, gurgled, and then gave a kick of his feet.


End file.
